Windows can be covered by an adjustable window covering system to block light, provide privacy, reduce heating/air conditioning costs, reduce installation costs, or change the aesthetic appeal of the window or the area around the window, among other things. An adjustable window covering system can be installed to substantially or partially cover the window. The user can dynamically adjust the configuration of the adjustable window covering system by varying the amount and location of coverage without installing a different window covering system. However, in conventional adjustable window covering systems, it can be difficult for a user to dynamically adjust the configuration of the window covering. In addition, the number of configurations and the types and amounts of adjustments are also limited.